Naruto no Fuin Yaiba
by SAOfan1000
Summary: When Naruto walks int a weapons shop to buy a fuuton sword his life changes more than you would


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

It was summer and Naruto looked longingly up at the weapons saw a long katana that was calling to was sleek and made of chakra was able to channel fuuton chakra and something told him it was made for was beautiful and he knew he needed it no matter what a villager all doubts to the side he walked in the shop.

"Brat what do you want I'm busy serving customers worth my time."stated the rude villager.

"I'd like to buy the fuuton sword."replied Naruto looking he wouldn't be able to get rid of the brat he tried an age old villager asked Naruto hastily "How much money do you have." His answer came quickly. "I have 57,000 ryo but why?" The villager replied smirking "The sword is 57,000 scowled but didn't complain about the villager might refuse to sell him anything if he he payed with his entire wallet and left with the sword.

The first thing he noticed was the made him walk slower and strain his grinned. "It's almost like weight training."he exclaimed to no one in then realized he didn't know even basic katas so he decided he would go to a hated,cursed LIBRARY.

As he walked in he noticed the chuunin runner of the library giving him the stink resisted the urge to do the same and he asked in his most polite voice(which was through gritted teeth) where the elemental kenjutsu section was.

The chuunin snorted and said "Find it yourself brat."and returned to reading Icha Icha:Paradise.  
Naruto simply growled and cnotinued on into the passed the ninjutsu,genjustsu,and taijutsu section before he came to two sections bunched together,fuinjutsu and finally grabbed a book on famous kenjutsu practioners and the first name on the page was Uzumaki heart stopped for a moment as possibilities ran through his he shoved thoughts of a mother off to the side.

He decided to check out that book and another one with kenjutsu forms and he was home he looked through forms and decided on the dragon was a wery fluid form based on attacking so fast you're enemy had no time to hit called for lots of speed and strength but Naruto knew that if he trained hard he could master it.

He went to a training ground and decided to work on speed and strength Naruto would come out and run ten laps around the training ground with his sword on and did stretches as cool down for his muscle from ten o'clock until eleven o' he did crunches and push ups for 2 he ate lunch at Ichiraku's although now he usually got healthier choices like rice balls and bento's occasionally with ramen.

After a month with his increased speed and stamina he decided to start working on were much harder than he had expected and required deadly in all his kenjutsu was coming along quite nicely but something nagged at him but he couldn't quite place he was doing his katas he realized it.

Sealing!That was he ended up going back to the made his way to the back shelf again and opened the book Sealing by reading over it he had a could combine fuin and kenjutsu to make a whole new fighting would call it he knew the first thing he was going to do.

Naruto had just finished making the fire seal on his had read about explosive tags that converted chakra into explosion so he decided to modify drew the basic explosive tag seal but added the kanji for slapped the seal onto an isolated tree and yelled "Kai." The results were a burning tree and Naruto being sure he added too much chakra whilst rolling on the that he had worked on chakra control he decide to test the real the ink had dried he decided to try it in the first training ground he had ever took a deep breath and pointed his sword about ten feet ahead of screamed "Kai" and watched triumphantly as a steady stream of fire flowed from his sword.

The summer was almost over but Naruto had one last thing to bought chakra paper and tested his felt like doing a paper had crumpled and the split which meant he had wind and lightning based would need to train ad but it would all be worth it once he was done.

He spent his last three weeks of summer training his wind he would split leaves with wind chakra and once he could do that he started adding wind chakra to his he did that it had no trouble cutting through hard lightning he focused on getting an electrical charge to run between his eventually got to the point where he could do it in one created a jutsu where he gathered an enormous amount of lightning chakra and threw it as a he tested it out on a tree there was no tree left just scorched grinned and screamed, "YOU BETTER BE READY ACADEMY BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS READY TO BE A GENIN."

AN So that was the first and tell me what you chapter Naruto will go back to the academy and will be good bye.


End file.
